Send Me An Angel
by mysticalMAK
Summary: My First story to be published on here, Ranma returns home from Nagashima after four years, bringing a surprise with him and some unexpected things happen...a RanmaNabiki pairing a little lemony later i expect REVISED NOW...
1. Chapter 1

**Send Me An Angel**

Michael A. Keenan AKA MysticalMAK

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters...theyre the rightful property of the person and mind that created them... which is of course RUMIKO TAKAHASHI...

Chapter one

It had been a three years since he left...Ranma was sitting on the train waiting to return to Nerima...of course he was gonna have a few surprises to show this time. He looked to his daughter, Naoko, asleep in her carrier as he smiled.

"Only if your mom was here this would make things a tad bit easier," he said out loud but it did nothing as his two year old daughter continued to sleep soundly. Looking out the window of the train again, he began to think how wonderful it would be to see everyone again...his parents, Shampoo and company, The Tendos...ah yes...the tendos well it should be interesting to see them again...after what had happened four years earlier...

He'd been off to college for six months and returned on the holidays. When he returned, at first, everything was going pretty well. Akane didn't even seem to want to hurt him or hurtle him to the stars when his mouth got the better of him. If anything she was way more polite than usual.

After a while he had later discovered Akane had been cheating on him with Ryoga...It wasn't at all unexpected thats for sure. Akane was the first to tell him outright, Ryoga was well...Ryoga. At first it pissed him off rather royally. But after a while, it seem that to do anything was a futile thing. So after blowing off some steam, he sat down with Akane and worked out the finer parts of their friendship and that all seemed to work out.

However that did not bode well with their fathers and Soun was worked up enough that he originally was going to disown Akane and have her commit seppuku in the name of honor. But with some smooth talking on Nabiki's Part, all was well, Soun calmed down and talked with Akane. He eventually came to accept his daughters choice and they were engaged the next day.

Seeing now that the schools would never be joined, the fathers declared their agreement null and void. Leaving Ranma to pursue anyone he wished.

Then for Ranma the rest is history, He eventually married the one he loved best , Ukyo, three months later and doing that saved her honor. His mother soon found out his true identity and forgave him for his father's stupidity and tore up the seppuku contract, giving her blessing for the marriage as well. Kodachi was sent to an asylum for poisoning Japan's Gymnastics team. Kuno took an unheeded liking to Nabiki. Tofu still acted like a deranged fool every time kasumi came around and Shampoo was found having an affair with Mousse which Nullified all parts in the kiss of death and marriage.

All the craziness that was his life eventually faded away. Like always, with him, this happiness had its own price. He found out a year into his marriage, that he was going to be a father. It was one of the most happiest moments of his life. However, there were difficulties in the birthing process which eventually claimed Ukyo's life. All that was left to him now was their daughter, which he named Naoko because thats what she would have wanted it to be.

For the first year, his darling daughter, Naoko, took up most of his time. There wasn't time for anything else. After another year he had more time and it seemed every time he would look up, something would always remind him of Ukyo. The last time, he couldn't take it any more and decided to move back to Nerima.

A stray tear fell down Ranma's cheek as he remembered everything. He laid his head against the window of the train compartment and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Author's notes:

Heres where i asked for comments and flames feel free to do so...and other things as well...TTFN...TA TA FOR NOW


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma 1/2 is the property of Rumiko Takahashi

Chapter two

Ranma stood at the doors of the Tendo home holding his daughters carrier. Looking around he saw that not much had changed since he left three years ago...he was just about to knock when he heard a voice behind him...

"Ranma?" A vaguely familiar voice spoke.

"That depends who wants to..." he trailed of looking at the rather voluptous and seducing vision that was Akane she was wearing a rather skimpy outfit, a shirt that had shown off a little more cleavage that should have been allowed, the skirt was barely covering her butt, and heels that he would have thought that she would be too accident prone to wear.

"A-A-A-AKANE?!" he choked out, as his eyes returned to his sockets.

"Yep expecting someone else?" she replied cooly.

"not really," he replied regaining his calm.

"oh well could you let me by?" Akane asked as sweetly as she could.

"oh...uh...sure..." he stuttered as she walked by him. He could smell a rather sweet perfume and wondered when did Akane lose her tomboyish ways and infused herself with Madonna...when another voice came to bring him out of his reverie.

"Well My boy its seems you have returned!" sounded the voice of his father. His mother and father were seated around the living room table like he had four years prior. It looked like that they had been there a while. It was as if almost he hadn't left.

He set his daughter and her carrier down...

"Genma dont pester the boy," Nodoka spoke looking up at her son,"It is certainly good to see you, my son," his mother spoke in a soft voice. Standing up she walked up to hug him.

"Well Boy it seems that you have something to tell your mother and I?" Genma asked suspiciously eyeing the bundle next to Ranma...His mother looked that way also and squealed like a little girl and ran to pick up his daughter.

"uh...yeah...mom, dad, meet Naoko...my daughter," he said scratching the back of his head. Right about then Kasumi and Nabiki walked in the room. For some odd reason Soun wasn't around

"Way to go, Soatome" was all that Nabiki could say. Kasumi just Smiled and tended to her duties as usual. He looked around his mother sat back down with his daughter and his father just kind of "hmpf"ed.

The rest of the day past rather casually. Ryoga showed up shortly after Ranma did but said nothing and disappeared upstairs with Akane. Soun appeared around six but looked rather sickly. Dinner was served and everyone ate. Oddly enough nothing splashed him to trigger his curse.

Around nine Ranma set Naoko down to sleep and went to see Nabiki. He walked up and knocked at her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" came her voice.

"It's Ranma, can I speak to you a moment?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, sure, hold on let me get dressed really quick," she replied. Ranma heard a scurry of feet and then the door opened.

"Come on in," she said looking at him. Ranma stood looking around in her room, it seems nothing had changed here either,"so what can I do for you Ranma?"

"Oh not much," Ranma started,"I know youre the gossip queen and genuinely the one who knows what goes on around Nerima, I just wanted to find out whats been going on."

Nabiki smiled and motioned for him to sit on her bed.

"Well there is lots to tell, it's been a while so I won't charge you, for now, so lets gossip," she giggled and began to tell her stories about how Shampoo had multiple love interest, what had happened to most of their old school mates and how many of them actually made it to college, and the little quirky, odd, and embarrasing tales involving Ryoga and Akane.

"So Shampoo has been around the block huh?" Ranma said while chuckling.

"Yeah, even Kuno had a shot which is surprising considering I thought that boy would never get any," Nabiki replied giggling,"even that computer nerd Gosenkugi had one."

"Really? Wow, thats scary" replied a shocked Ranma.

At that precise moment both of them heard some multiple knocks on the wall in the room that came off and on.

"Well it seems Ryoga and Akane are at it again," Nabiki said giggling slightly. Several hard knocks on the wall followed emphasizing her point.

"oh my god..." Ranma state as he started to laugh even harder.

"you haven't seen nothing when I first walked in on them, it was..." Nabiki went on to explain another Ryoga and Akane tale which ended in the results of her and Ranma laughing until they were in tears.

It wasn't till after two in the morning when she finished. It was then something flew through the window, hitting Ranma square in the forehead knocking him down to the floor. Nabiki ran over pick up that particular something and discovered it was a rock with a note wrapped around it.

"Stay away from her, Shes mine...," Nabiki read aloud as she opened the note. She ran to the window to see who threw it but no one was outside. When she turned around her father and Kasumi stood in the door to her room.

"Sister what happened are you ok?," Kasumi asked looking concerned.

"Yes what happened, my daughter?," Soun asked.

"Someone threw a rock with a note wrapped around it and hit Ranma in the head," she said setting the rock down,"Speaking of which, Ranma, are you ok?"

Ranma sat up from his place on the floor but continued to shake his head around looking around frantically.

"Ranma, Whats wrong?" Kasumi and Soun both asked rather urgently.

"I'm blind" he said stoically.

A/N

lovely time for a cliffhanger isnt it? I read the reviews so dont worry the plot eventually thickens there is a reason the rock made Ranma BLIND...All the usual is welcome let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ranma and Co. do not belong to me but to RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!

Chapter 3

at Tofu's office...

"Well Ranma there's nothing wrong with you that I can tell, other than that bump on your head," Tofu said.

"Are you sure? Maybe the rock hit a nerve or something..."Nabiki asked quickly. Looking at Ranma she saw he was having a hard time dealing with his blindness.

"There is nothing on the MRI thats shows a connection, maybe there's something else. Maybe there is something afoot here." Tofu replied,"let me do some research and I will get back tonight until then good day."

Nabiki lead Ranma out of Tofu's office by his arm. On the road back to their house it was almost too quiet for Nabiki to bear. Looking forward, she decided to break the silence.

"I'm sure it will be ok Tofu is usually the best at finding things out." She said.

Nothing came from Ranma...

"When he does, you'll going about like it never happened, just like usual," she spoke once again.

Once again nothing came from Ranma...

Beginning to get irritated Nabiki looked over at Ranma and discovered that he was in tears.

Suddenly her heart began to break at that sight and she couldn't bear to see it no longer...

"Ranma, whats wrong," she asked in a concerned voice as she stopped walking.

Sniffling he replied,"This is something I was never prepared for...I'm blind and I have a two year old daughter that I would love to see grow up, to see her walk for the first time, to eventually see the beautiful woman she will grow up to be. It's unbearable to think that I won't be able to see that, that I will have to be dependent on everyone else to see for me, to help me in something that I could do myself if i was able to see. It's breaking my heart you know?"

Nabiki wasn't sure what to do. So she acted on instinct and pulled Ranma into a hug. She held him softly as began to cry more into her shoulder. He pulled her tightly against him gripping tightly. For a few minutes thats all they did.

Nabiki felt something amiss holding Ranma. It felt almost too natural and it scared her but she didn't know why.

"It will be o.k. Ranma, and you won't be going through alone in this you know that, right?" Nabiki spoke in his ear all he could do was nod into her should her," Your parents, Kasumi, my father will be there to help, and even Akane and Ryoga will once they get their minds out of each other's pants."

"Sure, I guess," Ranma said pulling his head up.

"And I will help too. I won't even charge you for it," Nabiki added on earning a chuckle from Ranma despite himself. Nabiki lead the way for Ranma as they walked down the road.

Back at the tendo household...

Nabiki and Ranma had barely been in the house for two minutes when the ruckus began.

"Ranma my poor darling" Nodoka cried dramatically.

"Hi mom," Ranma spoke.

"I want you to know me and your father will help you as much as we can."

"Thanks mom," Ranma replied stoically,"Where is Naoko? Is she ok?"

"Oh shes fine Ranma she woke up shortly after you left and she had something to eat I have her in the kitchen" Ranma heard assuming it was Kasumi. He heard someone walking behind him.

"Ranma?" a feminine voice spoke. Ranma turned around to the direction he thought he heard the voice but missed his target.

"Ranma its me and Ryoga. We wanted to let you know that we will be there whenever you need us," Ranma knew that was Akane.

"Yeah man if you need us we're there bud," Ryoga spoke.

"Thanks all of you," Ranma said,"but now I would like to hold my daughter. Kasumi could you bring her to me?

Kasumi walked into the other room and picked up Naoko. Walking back in the living room she saw Nabiki lead Ranma to the couch. Kasumi walked up and placed his daughter in his arms. All he could do was cry as he held her.

"I'm sorry Naoko, I'm sorry I won't be able to see you grow up" He choked out. His daughter just stared at him...


End file.
